Insanity, by Bubulona
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Originally posted on deviantArt, this was a gift from Bubulona for Syaoran's 2014 birthday and the entry for the Insanity prompt for the New Trials 100 Themes Project. The author gives the boys from Wish-chan's New Trials a dose of gender-swapping. It's Rule 63 at its finest!


Insanity by Bubulona

Based on Wishluv's New Trials

Clow Reed's mansion, present day, 7pm, Star Alliance Meeting…

The entire Star Alliance, plus Syaoran, were at Clow Reed's mansion for a "special" meeting. The meeting revolved around the guys with the exception of Touya and Yukito as something was to be discussed. No one said anything as half the alliance was in shock. Finally, someone broke the silence.

Tomoyo lowered her head and her eyes turned soulful as she bowed. "It's my entire fault. I'm sorry; please forgive me."

Miho and Meilin shook their heads. "It's our fault too."

Touya raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Would you mind explaining this to us?" He was trying his best to keep himself from laughing as he found the whole situation ridiculous. Besides, everyone else looked really worried… or maybe they pretended to be.

"Well," Sakura began with a nervous laugh as she put her index fingers together. "It all started last week at Tomoyo's house…"

Daidouji mansion, a week ago…

"I'm bored," Meilin sighed. They all were at Tomoyo's house spending some girl time for they were having the pretty much required Daidouji slumber party.

Tomoyo sighed; she had no inspiration lately. Sure, she always thought of things for Sakura-chan but she felt as if she needed something…new.

Miho flipped through a list of movies that Tomoyo had in her movie case; the list was endless. She chuckled as she recalled something. "You know, I was watching a movie the other day that onii-chan downloaded and it was about this guy who was obsessed with figuring out how everyone would look in their opposite genders and he went to a parallel dimension and saw himself, the same soul and essence, as his opposite gender."

Tomoyo looked at Miho with mysterious eyes, "You mean rule 63?"

Sakura scrunched her eyebrows. "Hoe?" Rule 63?

"Yup!" Miho stated with a clap. "That same one."

Meilin covered her hand with her hand and cackled. "It would be funny to imagine the guys in rule 63."

Sakura pouted. What was rule 63?

Tomoyo, who noticed her beloved Sakura's discomfort, explained. "Rule 63, Sakura-chan, is a rule which states that for every fictional character, there exists an opposite-gender counterpart. For every given male character, there is a female version of that character. For every given female character, there is a male version of that character. It is used in the fandom world."

Sakura was in awe. How did her friends know that?

Miho jumped excitedly. "I want to start." She put her hand under her chin and thought. "Mmm. We'll start with onii-chan!"

Meilin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He would be a total fashionista hidden behind Goth apparel. A pure vain woman to the core."

"I can see Kai-kun with hair that every girl would envy, you know like the ones in the shampoo commercials," Tomoyo started with stars for eyes. "I'm not sure whether he would have it long or short though." Oh boy, she was already starting to have ideas regarding the clothes.

"Yeah, I can see him; after all wasn't he nicknamed shampoo boy? And regarding the length it would probably be long," Meilin said. "He's too vain about his hair; he has some hair fetish." At that she shuddered. "That creep. Why can't I attract normal guys? But nope! Total creeps involved with mafia and crime," she mumbled and sighed. The girls just rubbed her back.

Miho said with a shrug, "I can totally see onii-chan with those really big expensive sunglasses, lip gloss, long straight hair, trench coat, boots and all. I can see him as a huge flirt also. He would try to be innocent about things and people would follow him around and call him 'hime-sama'. I think he would have the same amount of fans or even more. And if he were to do the Kaitou Magician business I don't think the police will take him seriously. They would probably put 'Most Wanted Criminals – Top 20 Most Sexiest'," She sighed with a nod. "I'm glad onii-chan is onii-chan. If he were an onee-san I would have some serious competition. Though I wouldn't have a creepy sibling stalking me around and scaring anyone who would have interest in me."

Sakura pouted; she still did not understand the whole rule 63. She was really trying to get a grip of it, but it was hard trying to imagine her friends in the opposite gender. It was hard enough dealing with dark forces and school—she couldn't complicate her world with this. Nevertheless, she thought the idea was fun and decided to comment, "If Kai-kun were a girl I think I would go 'hanyaan'. He would probably have a similar ambiance with Mizuki-sensei." She paused and then looked at Miho, "Your family has very beautiful people." Miho blushed at the comment.

"What about Eron-kun?" Meilin asked as she was getting at the edge of her patience talking about her abnormal boyfriend. "How would he be as a girl?"

Miho pondered while scratching her chin, "If he were a girl I would definitely envy him. He would be perfect if it weren't for his attitude. The dark luscious long hair, the golden hazel catchy eyes fringed with long lashes, that charming air that says, 'look at me but you can't have me'. He would also have good sense of fashion. He would probably be able to pull off those European clothes. I mean, you would think that he would look like Erika but I have a feeling that it would be very different in both the physical appearance and personality."

Tomoyo titled her head. "Do you think he would the ice queen? Or that girl that is aware of everything and everyone but no one knows about her? Do you think he would be a model? He does have the looks for it."

Meilin replied, "He could pull off the modeling; I don't know if that is his style though. Anyway, I think he would be a little like his sister but less blunt and more quiet. Nevertheless, still the same."

Miho shook her head. "Eron-senpai would still have his same personality and the same popularity. Maybe he would have some of Tomoyo-senpai's insight."

Sakura sighed. "Eron-kun would be a pretty girl; he's already a good-looking guy…and he's also a very nice person even with his dry sense of humor."

Meilin raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile. "You're still not over him?"

Sakura went beet red. "Hoe!"

Miho nodded and Tomoyo sniffled a giggle. "Sakura-senpai, what happened to your love for Syaoran-senpai?"

Sakura shook her head and then lowered it, "I do love Syaoran…"

The girls blinked. "You actually said it!" They all squealed while Tomoyo recorded such moment. Sakura was becoming more straightforward with her feelings.

Sakura blushed and then changed the subject. "How would Syaoran look like as a girl?"

Meilin clasped her hands together and had hearts for eyes. "So beautiful and perfect—a goddess—to the point I would despise him…" her aura turned blue and the other girls cowered away. "But I would still love him anyway!"

"He would be as dense as he is now and a bit as naïve as Sakura-senpai," Miho commented lightly.

Sakura thought for a while until she said, "I would be best friends with Syaoran with he were a girl just like I'm with you guys. He would be the type of girl who have a good sense of fashion and yet dresses in modest clothes, have messy hair even though it would be combed and have ribbons or hairclips on it, would always be there to listen to your problems and advice you, can be an excellent wife and mother, and have one of the warmest hearts and—" Sakura would have probably have continued the never ending list of qualities that Syaoran possessed if all her friends haven't been smirking and videotaping her. Sakura hung her head down and bit her lips. It wasn't her fault that Syaoran had a myriad of talents and wonderful qualities! Little did she know that part of the reason he had such qualities was because of her.

"Wow," Tomoyo commented in awe. "You went far and beyond Sakura-chan."

"Tehehe," Sakura sweat dropped. Miho and Meilin nudged her. Soon after the girls went back to talking, laughing, changing, combing each other's hair, and eating snacks that Kero would have envied for he wasn't there but at Eriol's house bothering Suppi-chan.

"So, who are we missing?" Meilin asked as she combed Miho's short auburn hair.

All the girls turned silent as they realized their last victim. Hiiragizawa Eriol.

They all thought long and hard before anyone could say anything. They wondered what kind of girl Eriol would be. They barely understood him or knew him as a guy…would be he would be harder to understand as a girl?

Then someone spoke.

Tomoyo started in a whisper, "He would be a mixture of Naoko-chan and Mizuki-sensei."

Miho and Sakura went 'eh' while Meilin nodded and then shook her head. "I can see why you would say that but Eriol-kun, as a girl, would be you Tomoyo."

The piece of cake that Miho was munching fell out of her mouth. "Meilin-senpai, do not compare Tomoyo-senpai to that old geezer/grandfather!"

Tomoyo looked puzzled. "Like me? How? He would be like Naoko-chan and Mizuki-sensei."

Sakura blinked. "Hoe? Meilin-chan, Tomoyo-chan, please explain."

Tomoyo frowned and sighed. "He would have Naoko's glasses and probably her haircut as well as her obsession with stories while he would carry himself like Mizuki-sensei and probably speak in a similar manner and yet still keep his distance. He would have that smile along with elegance and warmness, and yet still be mysterious."

A little after Tomoyo stopped Meilin said her part. "He would be Tomoyo. What I mean is that Eriol-kun is the male version of Tomoyo as she is his female version. You two are very much alike. The dark hair, the dark observing yet scheming eyes and at the same time your eyes are gentle and understanding as if you guys can perceive things from a different level; you both are nice and gentle but both keep a distance from others, and yet are willing to help others." This was part of the conversation Sakura and she had had after the Star Crossed Musical.

Sakura pondered and then nodded. "It's true. You two are very much alike. The list can go on. Both of you are good at everything and both of you are pretty much mystified by each other as if you two can't figure each other out."

Miho spoke for the first time in a while. "It makes sense. No wonder you two get along so well."

Tomoyo simply stayed quiet and seemed to have a far-off look. Her friends noticed her change and they all bit their lips. Had they messed up? Didn't Tomoyo say she was going to get over him? However, they knew that it was not such a simple matter.

Tomoyo stayed quiet for another while until she finally spoke. She looked at her friends and had a serious face. "I have an idea, but it requires all of your helps. I have a plan in which it can work if we pull the right strings."

The girls got closer and whispered the plan. So this was why Tomoyo was quiet!

Miho's gray eyes twinkled. "This is the best prank of the whole millennium!"

Meilin went "hohoho" while Sakura couldn't help but feel jumpy. She didn't know whether she should feel guilty or not; the idea was just way too much fun not to try it out.

"Alright," Sakura said with a determined look. "Let's do this."

Six days later…

The girls had decided to put their plan in action. It had taken six days but it should have worked. Syaoran was called urgently by Meilin and Sakura while Eron was called by just Sakura. Tomoyo had called Eriol, and Miho had called Kai. They all sounded in a hurry and in extreme danger.

All the guys arrived at the Daidouji mansion and they all, with the exception of Eriol, asked what they were doing here and if it was what they thought it was for. They found the Daidouji mansion to be slightly different. When they entered they were welcomed by Tomoyo who looked slightly paler and told them to have a sit.

"Tomoyo," Syaoran began with panic in his voice, "where's Meilin and Sakura?"

Kai was looking around for Miho.

"Please sit down," Tomoyo said gently as she poured some tea for the guys. "Sakura-chan, Meilin-chan, Miho-chan, please come out."

The girls came out and looked perfectly fine. The guys, sans Eriol, frowned. "Why did you call for? What is the big emergency?"

Sakura covered her mouth and looked at them, "Something went wrong and we need your help."

"But please," Miho started, "Sit down and drink the tea. It would be a waste for Tomoyo to have done the tea and no one to drink it."

Meilin nodded and said, "We'll explain in a bit."

Syaoran, Kai and Eron took sips from the tea while Eriol merely looked at it.

Something's not right, he thought.

"Now, please do explain," Kai demanded impatiently. For some reason he felt lighter and a slightly smaller. "Why did you girls call in a hurry?"

The girls looked at one another and Sakura replied, "We were trying to do something, you know fun stuff, and we might have misplaced and miscalculated something and we fear that it might do harm."

Syaoran frowned. "Is this magic related?" Why was it that every time he took his eyes away from Sakura something happened? He ran a hand through his hair and was puzzled to find that it was slightly…longer? Maybe he needed a haircut.

Eron seemed concentrated into finding the source of magic. "I can't sense anything." His hand went to his throat as he was surprised that his voice came out as a girl's. Kai and Syaoran snickered and commented slyly, "Going to puberty?"

Eron's eyes, instead of slanting, widened and he pointed at them. "You two! Your faces!"

Eriol felt a chill run over him. Frightening women! This must have been Tomoyo-san's idea. I can understand why Miho would feel incline to do this; she was under my care, after all some of me must have rubbed off. Meilin-san has the Li sadism streak in her. But Sakura-san? Where has my innocent Card Mistress gone to? Eriol paled as he realized that Tomoyo was paying extra attention to him. There must be a camera filming this. This would be highly amusing if I weren't a target.

His train of thought was cut by gasps, screams, and laughter. He looked and found Syaoran to have longer messy hair and a feminine look to his face while Kai had a strange ambiance to Kaho. He shuddered. He then looked at Eron who still had long hair but had a thinner frame and…curves?

The guys touched their faces and pointed to each other. They touched their hairs and had horrifying expressions in their faces. All the girls, however, were rolling on the floor laughing. Eron, Kai and Syaoran ran to find a mirror and they all shouted in their girly voices, "NO!" They paled when they saw Miho, Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura approaching them with clothes, makeup, shoes and a camera.

"HIIRAGIZAWA! HELP US!" They shouted only to realize that Eriol had mysteriously disappeared much to their dismay.

It was insanity! For the guys it was a blur. Somehow they had ended with clothes different than what they had and were still trying to analyze the series of events. They had heels on, dresses, skirts, blouses, jewelry, purses, and things they did not that even existed even though they all had sisters!

"You girls are insane!" Syaoran accused. This was definitely worse than the Sleeping Beauty play or when his sisters made him dress up! In fact this made Hiiragizawa Eriol and Clow Reed look like saints! As if he didn't have enough issues in his life already!

"But Syaoran," Meilin whined. "You look beautiful with those clothes!" She held some makeup. "Let me add some mascara and lip loss to you." Syaoran paled and he ran for the door and he tried to open it. He wasn't able to and Meilin took his hand and was about to sit him down until Kai interrupted.

Kai frowned and pushed Syaoran out of the way. "Hey, I'm your boyfriend. You should be complementing me!" He flipped his long auburn hair and posed. "Mei-chan, forget about him and realize that I'm waaaaay much prettier." He batted his eyelashes and winked at her as he lowered his sunglasses. He twirled and posed again, and then he took off his trench coat and showed off his tight clothing.

Meilin turned blue and mumbled, "I don't know if I should be freaked out that you actually are enjoying this."

Miho nodded and tried to get way when Kai went to hug his little sister. "Get off of me!"

"Mihoooo," Kai whined. "Don't you love me more as an onee-san? We can be even more together now!" Miho paled and tried to get away.

Meanwhile Sakura was trying not to laugh and roll on the floor as she tried to apologize to Eron.

Eron raised his arched eyebrow and lifted his pointy chin. His voice came out soothing, like milk with honey, though he was scolding her. "Seriously? I mean I get why you would make everyone else into a girl but me? Sakura, I'm already beautiful, why make me a girl?" He couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror from all the possible angles. He ran a hand—his nails were long and done in a French manicure—through his long dark hair and admired at the way it fell done to his waist.

"But Eron-kun," Sakura searched for an excuse while covering her lips, "you look so beautiful!"

Eron looked smug and batted his long eyelashes, "You could care to mention it more." He smiled and tried to look cute. "What about now?"

Syaoran frowned and stepped in front of Eron and looked at Sakura. "How could you, being the Card Mistress, allow this to happen?" His amber eyes were flashing and Sakura couldn't help but stare at how long Syaoran's lashes were and how weird it felt to have Syaoran stare at her at the same eye level.

Eron put his hands on his hips and tapped Syaoran on the shoulder, "Excuse me, but I was here first."

Syaoran crossed his hand and moved his head making his hair sway and curl his head. He stared at Eron from head to toe. "Hm, even as a girl you still need help with your appearance and personality."

Eron raised his thin eyebrows and twisted his rosebud lips. Then, he smirked and laughed softly, "My, my, someone's jealous. Are you jealous that even as a girl I still have an upper hand? You look at you seriously need some makeup and even paint, and help with your body. You're as curved as a piece of wood and you still have a guy's body!" Which was not true, but it still made Syaoran twitch.

Sakura sweat dropped. What had she done? "Syaoran, you look very beautiful as a girl too. Eron-kun is saying that to get on your nerves. Your body is slender and there's nothing wrong with it. Have body peace."

Syaoran smirked and Eron stuck his tongue out.

Sakura sweat dropped again. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She saw Tomoyo with a frown. Tomoyo whispered, "I've gotten the footage but Eriol-kun was never found." Then, she whispered even lower, "The spell should be wearing off by now."

Truth was the spell was not wearing off. Another hour passed and the guys were still girls. Sakura, who initially liked the idea, started to get worried.

Eron, Kai and Syaoran, glared at them, "So you had your fun but can we go back to normal?"

Miho laughed nervously. "You were supposed to…an hour ago."

"Eh?!"

Present time…

"So that's what happened," Sakura finished. She knew that Syaoran, Eron and Kai were absolutely furious but it was never their intention to harm them.

There was too much silence in the room. Of course, at the beginning everyone laughed and teased but it had finally drawn to them what this meant.

"Eriol-kun," Sakura started. "You haven't said anything all night."

He pushed his glasses up his nose and his eyes were covered by the glasses' glimmer. "While the situation is amusing this is a serious matter." He paused and folded his hands. "They should have been back to normal by now, it has been a day after all, but such has not happened. However, because this is a human spell it should be able to undo itself. How exactly did you do such spell?"

"It was a combination of spells but I'll make it short," Sakura stated nervously. "I used some of the Veil and did some research, while Miho had searched for some spells in your library, Meilin came out with something to null the smell, and Tomoyo thought of the tea part and the initial plan."

Tomoyo spoke, "I'm guessing that there must be a way to reserve the spell. If there is anything I can do to help then please let me know." Although she was feeling guilty over this she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit happy of what had happened. This would be interesting in her collection… Nevertheless, there was something that still bothered her.

Eriol sighed, "We'll figure out something."

Some time passed and the Alliance searched for ways to reserve the spell. Nothing appeared however.

After of time of thinking on what to do, Tomoyo got close to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I think Eriol-kun is behind this."

"Hoe?"

"Think about it. He mysteriously disappeared and there's something off about him. I think that if I were him, I would have a way to get back for trying to fool me and still amuse myself. Do you think he might have perhaps kept the spell on?"

"Quite impressive, Tomoyo-san," a low voice said, startling both girls. "Quite frightening too. But I'm afraid you are right. I'm the reason the spell hasn't worn off. I could reserve the spell but there is something I must tell you." He brought them together and whispered in their ear. Before Tomoyo and Sakura left to set things right he brought Tomoyo closer and whispered, "May I get a copy of this?"

Tomoyo smiled. "My pleasure."

Sakura announced to everyone, "We found a way. But as ridiculous as it sounds I need you to pose but kind of in a group way—you know, get close. When I fix this everything will be back to normal."

The guys did what they were told. What they did not think of was that even if they went back to being guys they would still have girl clothes, shoes, makeup and jewelry on. At that moment Tomoyo secretly took a video while Miho and Meilin took a picture.

Kai, Syaoran and Eron paled once again and wanted the world to swallow them. Everyone in the Alliance, with nothing to worry, found the situation to be hilarious and began to tease them all.

Yup. This was definitely insanity.


End file.
